Welcome To My Mind!
by xXRemnantOfChaosXx
Summary: Kai, a girl who can see spirits, gets stuck with the Reikai Tentei plus Kuronue in her mind. Watch the chaos unfold! R&R! Kai The Black Flame Kitsune
1. Welcome To Kai's Mind!

Kai: Hi and welcome to my new story! Disclaimer!

Youko Kurama: (In shock collar) This insane authoress doesn't own anything.

Kai: Thank you!

* * *

The Authoress/OC:

Name: Kaia Kaze Hikaru

Nicknames: Kai, Kazekage, Flame girl, Flarix, ect.

Sex: Female

Age: 16

Birthday: Oct. 31st

Eyes: Bright Blue, they change to Green with intense emotions

Hair: Black with a blue sheen. It reaches her upper back. Her bangs frame her face & reach past her chin.

Outfit: A tan tanktop with two dark brown sleeves that aren't attached but they reach from right over her elbows to her wrists where they flare out, a light tan scarf around her neck, a light blue denim skirt with a burgundy belt, thigh high black socks with white skulls & light and dark pink hearts, a pair of black & white checkered converse sneakers with pink laces with white skulls, & a pair of black aviator goggles with white skull & light pink heart stickers on it on her forehead.

Accessories: A blood red pendant with a silver dragon wrapped around the gem, three small silver hoops in each ear, & a charm bracelet. Her nails are painted black.

Weapons: A frying pan, a serving platter, a fruit bowl, & a guitar like Haru Haruko from Fooly Cooly. She is absolutely deadly with a frying pan & her guitar.

Personality: Nice, sweet, yet at times she can also be evil, insane, manipulative, a psychotic pyromaniac & she can also be VERY random at times.

Other: She doesn't like being called Kaia, so unless you want third degree burns or to die, then don't call her Kaia, just Kai. She has Astraphobia, & she suffers from R.S.M's (Random Stupid Moments), R.F.M's (Random Fangirl Moments), R.O.S (Random Outburst Syndrone), R.B.O.L. (Random Bursts Of Laughter), & R.I.V.A.W.H (Random Inner Voices Arguing With Her). She always has on her goggles, even while at school. She's an anime otaku & is Sesshomaru, The Dog-Father in the club Anime Mafia, which she started. She also has a strange ability to see spirits, but she's the only one in her family who can see spirits.

Family: Her father Daisuke died when she was nine, so it's just her, her mom Kayla, her 19 year old brother Zeke, & her 7 year old annoying little brother Riku. The family pets include Bijan (Boy) & Rijah (Girl), her half wolf, half Husky puppies which are also brother & sister, her mom's black cats Aneko & Dark, her older brother Zeke's pet bunny, that she got to name Bugs Bunny, his golden retriever puppy Buddy, & her little brother Riku's pet goldfish that looks like a koi called Mr. Fishy, & his hamster called Hamtaro.

D.Species: Shadow/Fire Demon

D.Markings: A black upside down cresent moon on her forehead, two dark red stripes on each cheek, her neck, her left wrist, the sides of her waist, & her right ankle.

Outfit: A short kimono top that only reaches her thighs & is black with silver trimmings. A black dragon with blood red eyes is on the front of it, It also has a pair of shorts that she wears under it because it shows off her underwear if she didn't, it has a low neckline, & it doesn't have sleeves. She also wears a pair of wooden sandals.

Weapons: Two katanas. They both have a black dragon with blood red eyes etched into the blades, along with the kanji for 'BlackDragon' etched above the hilt. The sheaths are black with dark red flames.

Other info: In her demon form, her eyes turn blood red, & her hair stays black but has a dark reddish sheen to it & it reaches just past the back of her knees.

* * *

It was just like any other evening. The sun was going down & the rain clouds from earlier had finally cleared up. Kai was sitting at home by herself watching Yu Yu Hakusho, actually she was hanging upside down from the couch watching Yu Yu Hakusho. She had on a pair of blue jeans, a t-shirt with the Forever-Fornever picture on it, a pair of rainbow socks with indivisual toes, & as always, her black aviator goggles. She had a Hiei plushie in her hands. Kai's mom was at work & her brothers were at their friends houses.

Suddenly she felt a spiritual presence outside, which was weird as spirits usually didn't come around her neighborhood. So she got up & went outside onto her porch to check it out. Once outside she saw five different colored auras. One was green, one was blue, one was black, one was red with specks of silver, & one was midnight blue.

"The bloody hell? Five different colored auras? That's a new one. Most auras are multi-colored, not one solid color." Kai said to herself. She noticed that they seemed to be arguing amidst themselves. Kai noticed that her little brother Riku's slingshot was sitting on a table on the porch. She picked it up and shot one of the pellets at the auras. It hit the tree next to them & got their attention, which went from the tree to her.

"Could you mind moving your spiritual asses off my lawn? You're screwing up my senses." Kai told them. They looked at one another & back to her.

"Yes I can see you. Or at least your auras. I'm used to this sort of thing. But for the sake of my mind & what the neighbors think of me, either take your fight elsewhere or head off to the spirit world." Kai told them. Suddenly the midnight blue one ran toward her & apparently tried to hit her.

"Oh please, you'll have to get up earlier than that to land a hit on me." Kai said as she dodged each hit it tried to land on her. The red one tried to stop the midnight blue one from hitting her but it apparently failed.

"My god, the neighbors must think I'm psychotic." Kai muttered as she dodged another hit. But what she wasn't expecting a knee to the gut to follow up the hit. As the midnight blue aura hit her it pasted through her & as if by some force the other four auras followed. Kai hit the porch & started to hack up a lung. Somehow that blow to the gut knocked the wind out of her. Suddenly she felt lightheaded & she passed out.

Inside Kai's mind...

"Are you psychotic?! What if you had hurt her?!" Kai heard a voice yell. She opened her eyes to find The Reikai Tentei plus Kuronue standing in a field. The same field that Kai knew was located in her mind as it was where she went to collect her thoughts. Kurama was apparently yelling at Kuronue about something. As Kai sat up she saw their auras.

Yusuke was green, Kuwabara was blue, Hiei was black, Kurama was red specked with silver, & Kuronue was midnight blue. Kai got a 'Gee-I-Should-Have-Realized-That' look on her face.

"Alright! Shut the hell up before I kick all of your asses from here to the Makai!" Kai yelled getting up.

"See, she's fine." Kuronue told Kurama.

"Could you please explain to me why goddamn hell the Reikai Tentei plus Kuronue, is located in the sanctuary of my mind?!" Kai shouted. Now there are a few things you should know about Kai.

1) When she's upset, she curses, the more upset she is, the worse she curses, & A) Kai only enters her mind to either collect her thoughts or calm herself when she's mad, upset, scared, ect.

Now if you had five guys, three of which are demons, one is a half demon, & one is an idiot with high spiritual energy, enter the sanctity of your mind & start an argument, you would be cursing as much as she will be.

"We aren't entirely sure of that ourselves." Kurama told her.

"Well, you better find a fucking way to get the fuck out of my goddamn mind or so fucking help me." Kai said with her fist clenched so hard that her nails had dug into her palm, making it bleed. See, I told you.

"Well until then it looks like your stuck with us." Kuronue told her.

"Fucking super." Kai muttered as a wide-screen tv dropped out of nowhere.

"What's with the tv?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm checking out the outside of my mind." Kai told him.

"Oh." Yusuke said but he was confused.

"Yep, I'm still on the porch. Better get back before Zeke or mom comes home & freaks out again." Kai said as the tv disappeared. Suddenly a door appeared on the ground that said 'Exit'.

"The exit is located on the ground?" Kuwabara said.

"Yes, stupid. It's on the ground. The falling through it helps me come back to my senses. I shall most likely return... later." Kai said as she jumped through the door which then disappeared right afterward.

Outside Kai's mind...

Kai woke up to the real world & her stomach growling. She could still hear the five guys within her mind talking.

'Great. How do I explain to the Youko Kurama fangirl that aforementioned fox is in my head? If I live to see my seventeenth birthday, it'll be a miracle.' Kai thought to herself which got the five morons to shut up... for a little while. Kai entered the house & headed toward the kitchen.

'I'm so going to need a sugar high just to get through this. Therefore Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream here I come!' Kai said as she dug through the freezer only to find a note.

'Haha! I ate the last of your 'Sweet Snow' as you call it! You snooze, you lose! love, Riku. Mental note to self: kill annoying little brother who finds it hilarious to eat the last of MY ice cream that I spent MY allowance on to get. Oh well, that just means I get to eat his Rocky Road.' Kai thought as she pulled out a pint of Rocky Road with a sticky note on it that said 'Riku's: DO NOT TOUCH!'. Kai pulled off the note & through it away, all while wearing a smirk that looked just like Hiei's.

Kai flopped down onto the couch just as her little brother, Riku, walked through the door & saw her eating his ice cream.

"What are you doing?! That's mine!" Riku hollored.

"Not anymore. You ate my Mint Chocolate Chip, so I get your Rocky Road. Tough luck, midget." Kai said with a smirk.

Riku just glared at her which Kai returned only three times as cold, causing him to shiver.

"Are you sure your not an Ice demon, cause with them glares you probably are." Riku muttered.

"Please, if I was a demon, I'd of killed you off long ago, midget." Kai said to him.

"Stop calling me that!" Riku yelled. And thats how the rest of the day went. At least til Kai went to bed that night.

* * *

Kai: And I'm done!

Youko: About time.

Kai: Bite me. Read & Review!

See that button down there? Click it. You know, you want to.


	2. The Rescue

Kai: Hi and welcome to my new story! Disclaimer!

Kuronue: Kai doesn't own us, or the piece of song in this chapter.

Kai: Thank you!

* * *

That night, Kai had changed into a black spaghetti strap tanktop with three dark red stars on it, a pair of black shorts with dark red stars & a pair of thigh high black & red horizontal striped socks. Her hair was french-braided & her goggles were hanging on their hook. Kai was sitting on her bed when she heard a scratching noise. She got up & opened her door.

"Well get in here." She said to Bijan & Rijah who were sitting outside her door pouting.

They two dogs entered & crawled into their doggy beds. They only slept with Kai when she had a nightmare, was home alone, or was sick. Kai flopped onto her bed & looked at her clock, which said 10:05p.m. Suddenly her cellphone rang.

'Do you feel like a man

As you push her around

Do you feel better now

As she falls to the ground'

Kai sat straight up & grabbed her phone. (keep in mind the boys are listening in)

"Trini, what's wrong?"

_"Kai, can you come get me?"_

"Why? What happened?"

_"He came home drunk again, hit me and locked me in the basement."_

"I'm on my way. Now if you need to, call me right back ok?"

_"Ok. Kai, hurry."_

Kai hung up & ran over to her door. She grabbed her goggles on the way out. She ran down the stairs & through the living room. Her mom was still up.

"Kaia, honey, what's wrong?" She asked her.

"Trini's boyfriend came home drunk, hit her, & locked her in the basement. She called me & asked me to come get her." Kai told her mom as she put her goggles & combat boots on.

"Then you better take the convertible." Her mom told her.

"Really? Thanks mom!" Kai said as she grabbed the keys off the hook.

Kai ran out the door, stripped on the porch stairs, landed in a pile on the sidewalk, cursed, then ran across the grass, to the convertible. She hopped in, put the top down, changed the radio station, & set off.

'Who's Trini?' Kuwabara asked.

"She's my best friend. She moved in with her boyfriend three months ago & about a month ago he started to get abusive. She didn't tell me about it til two weeks ago. After she told me, I beat the crap out of him & told him if he ever touched her again, I'd set a dragon from the depths of hell on his ass. Speaking of which, Hiei can I borrow your dragon?' Kai said as she turned onto a different road.

'No.' Was the reply.

'Thought so. We're here.' She told them.

Kai basically launched herself out of the car. She then ran around the house to a little window. She knelt down beside it & looked in. Trini was huddled in a corner crying. Kai tapped on the window and Trini looked up and ran over to the window and mouthed, 'The windows are nailed shut.'.

"Ok. Stay right there." Kai told her. Trini nodded her head & went back to her corner.

Kai got up and headed back to the front yard.

'Where are you going?' Someone asked her.

'To the front door. Trini said the window was nailed shut so I'm going to undo the nails.' Kai told them cracking her knuckles.

She walked up the porch steps & tried to open the door.

'Locked, SHIT! Wait! Wasn't there a hairpin in the car?' Kai went & looked but she didn't find one.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way.' She thought as she kicked the door in.

"HONEY, I'M HERE TO KICK YOUR ASS!" She called as she entered. She walked through the house & finally found Trini's boyfriend passed out on the couch. Kai then ran to the basement door & kicked that one in as well.

"Trini, it's just me." Kai called. Trini's face suddenly appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"Kai! Where's Kisuke at?" She whispered.

"Dead to the world asleep on the couch. Now let's get out of here before one of the neighbors decides to call the cops on me for kicking in two doors." Kai whispered back. Trini nodded & ran up the stairs. She and Kai then ran out of the house & to the car.

"Your mom's convertible?" Trini said once they were driving off.

"I blurted the story to her & she told me to take it." Kai told her.

"I love your mom... in a totally non-lesbian way of course." Trini told her.

"I know." Kai told her.

Once they pulled into the driveway, they saw two women standing on the porch. Trini's eyes grew huge.

"Mother!" She yelled as she jumped over the car door & ran to one of the women.

'Why is Shiori-san here?' Kai wondered.

'Shiori?' Kurama asked.

'Trini's mother. Basically, what you are to your mother, Trini is to her mother.' Kai told him.

"Kaia, thank you so much for rescuing Trinity." Shiori told her.

"You're welcome Shiori-san." Kai told her.

"Mother, may I stay with Kai tonight?" Trini asked.

"Sure." She told her.

"Thank you mother." Trini said and then she & Kai headed into the house.

"They're basically inseperable." Kayla said to Shiori.

"Kinda like us, when we were younger." Shiori stated.

"We're still like that now." Kayla told her.

"That's true." Shiori answered.

"Tea?" Kayla asked.

"Sure." And with that the two women walked back into the house.

* * *

Kai: Finished!

Kuronue: About time.

Kai: Bite me.

Kuronue: (smirk) Ok, I will. (tackles Kai)

Kai: Ack! Kuro stop...ahhh... ok don't stop...

Kuronue: Read & Review. (Carries Kai off to her bedroom) (closes door)

Kai: KURONUE, WHAT ARE Y...(a moan is heard) nevermind...

Trini: (Pops up out of nowhere) HEY, LETS TRY & KEEP THIS 'T' RATED!

Kai&Kuro: SHUT UP TRINI!

Trini: (pouts) Meanies. (Runs off to find Youko)

See that button down there? Click it. You know, you want to.


End file.
